Sucker
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: Kid loves suckers, but Soul loves something else. ;) Rated M for: Yaoi, some mild swearing, and, yeah! Leave me a review please? If you do, I'll let come Blair come visit you! ;3 Meow!


**Oh, man, I'm so bored. So, I'm going to write another fic! X3 Let's hope I can finish this one, I still have some HW to do and my heart hurts (why, dammit? DX). So, let's see how this comes out! X3 K, enough random jabbering, let's just write! :D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (because if I did, everything will be crazy and nuts!)**

x-X-x-X

_Watching as he sucked on his little purple sucker drove me wild._

_The popping sound he made when he took is out of his mouth drove me insane._

_The way he dragged his tongue across the smooth purple surface, before making it disappear into mouth again, it made me horny. _

_I wanted him so bad. I wanted that sucker to be my-_

"Hey, Soul, you ok?"

I was driven out of my naughty thoughts by a purple sucker being waved across my vision.

"Soul! Earth to Soul! Beep beep beep, you hear me?"

I looked over to see a smaller teen with black hair staring at me, an eyebrow raised.

_Totally unsymmetrical on his part. _

"What?" I asked, watching as he sucked on the sucker again. It took all my control to keep my nose from bleeding, as more horny thoughts entered my mind.

"You were zoning out," the raven-haired boy answered, not taking the sucker out of his mouth. I watched as it bobbed up and down, staining his pale lips purple.

_Damn, I want some of that sugar. _

"Soul!" The reaper whined, pouting.

"What is it babe?" I asked.

This made the boy blush, smiling a bit.

My lover always blushed when I called him names, I don't know, but I do it sure is sexy when he blushes. Almost like a little child, being called a sweet little name, like "sweetie pie" or "honey."

"I'm bored," he took the sucker out of his mouth again, making another popping sound.

I felt my blood rush south as he licked the sucker again.

_It ran across the smooth surface, turning at all the right spots. _

_He stuck it in his mouth for a second, then pulled it back out again, leaving a trail of spit behind._

_He raised an eyebrow at me, the sucker in his mouth again._

_God! He was a sexy a Blair on a hot summer day. _

_I wanted him. I needed him. I craved him. _

_I need him **now**._

I quickly jumped, pinning the young reaper to the ground.

"S-Soul, what the hell?" He exclaimed, trying not to choke.

"Oh, I'm sorry~" I purred, lowering my voice to sound deep and sexual. "I jut couldn't help myself. I wanted some sugar too~"

With that in the air, I ripped the sucker out of his mouth and replaced it with my lips.

I ran my tongue along his sugary lips, feeling him shiver under me.

_I want more._

I licked his bottom lip again, asking, no, begging for energy, which I was granted.

I let my tongue explore the inside of my mouth, and I let my hands run up the boy's body, reaching under his shirt.

Death the Kid moaned into the kiss as my warm hands wandered up his freezing chest.

_I need more._

We broke away from the kiss, both needing air.

I took this time to unbutton Kid's shirt.

"S-Soul," he moaned as I kissed up his stomach.

I smirked into his skin.

"Yes, my sexy?"

"M-more," Kid mumbled, his eyes squinted closed.

"What's that, I need you to say that louder?"

"Gha, Soul! Just fuck me already!"

"No need to tell me twice," I said, already pulling his pants down. "But you're not ready to be fucked."

"Soul~" Kid whined, looking down at me.

Red met gold.  
Both full of lust.  
Both knowing the others intentions.

"No, you're not ready," I said, reaching for his boxers.

"Then wha-"

"BJ," I said, winking.

Kid looked at me curiously. "What the fuck is tha- Ah!"

I had finally gotten Kid's boxers and had placed his member in my mouth, sucking on it.

"S-soul," Kid moaned again, tightening his hips.

My mouth was to full to talk.

_I craved more. _

I ran my tongue along his tip, urging for him to let himself lose.

I could feel myself getting hard, but this wasn't about me.  
It was about the teen that was currently in my mouth.

"S-Soul, I'm going to-"

He came in my mouth, surprising me at first. I swallowed as much as I could before sitting up, wiping my mouth.

We sat in silence for a few minute as Kid gathered his clothes and put them back on.

"Soul?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmn?"

"You took my sucker. Get me a new one."

x-X-x-X

**Well, that's different. e_e My first sex scene (if you call it that). This WAS going to be rated K+-T, but, not anymore. Now, let's see what Kid and Soul have to say about this! :)  
Kid: ….  
Soul: -nosebleed- Damn...  
Don't forget to leave me a review! ;) No hate please, this was my first attempt at, well, writing a, er, yeah, scene. X3  
Oooh! And I'm also taking requests! Message me personally, or just leave a review saying what you want me to write. (Soul Eater only please. And no SoMa, this place already has a lot of that. :p )  
Thanks~ ^u^ **


End file.
